


Peach

by zarcake



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You ask Arthur to be rough with you, and he delivers.





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> I was commissioned to write this, and I really had fun with this piece. Hope you all enjoy!

Arthur Morgan was a soft man. Yes, he was a killer and a thief. He drank too much then, got arrested for being a town nuisance. Everyone knew Arthur for his sour face, quick draw, and a scowl that can make any tough man tremble. As the gang’s enforcer, Arthur has to be an intimidating man. However, with you, he was always soft.

As much as you loved the soft, caring side of him, there was a part of you that craved his rough, dangerous side. When he threatened anyone, and his voice did that thing where it got low and deadly, a tingle would run through your lower stomach, and you always grew wet. Seeing him throw a bounty or some stranger over his shoulder had you licking your lips and wishing that was you.

God, how you wanted him to grab you, throw you over his shoulder, and spank your ass. The thought of him dropping you onto a bed or your shared cot, ripping off your clothes, and holding you down sent tingles along your body. Just imagining his thick fingers digging into your waist or thighs hard enough to leave faint bruises made your cunt tingle. His voice would get low and he would growl, “Honey, I’m gonna fuck you good tonight.”

Your name being called broke you out of your fantasy. Turning, you saw Arthur was watching you. He was sitting across the room, his rifle in his hand, a worried look on his face.

“Y-yes?” you asked.

“You alright there? Called your name about five times.”

“Oh, yeah. Just… just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Well…. Us. It’s nothing bad, I swear!” you said. Arthur gave you a look but nodded his head. He set his rifle down and sat next to you on the bed.

“Well, what is it?”

“I… I want you to be… rough with me.”

“What?”

“When we have sex. You’re always gentle, which somedays I love because I need it. But other days, I want you to be rough with me: hold me down, spank me, tear my clothes a bit.”

You spared a glance at Arthur and saw the surprised look on his face. An adorable shade of pink colored his cheeks and he licked his lips. His moment of silence worried you, and you began to regret telling him what you desired.

“Ok. I can do that,” he said.

“R-really?”

“Yes. Just… if it gets too much for you, I’ll need you to say something so I know to stop.”

“What about if I say ‘peach’?”

“‘Peach’. Would… you like to try now?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to leave and… prepare myself. While I’m gone, prepare yourself mentally as well. When I come back, I’m going to be, well, different than how I usually am with you. Understand?” His voice grew stern and his face hardened; you sat up straighter and cleared your throat. 

“I understand. I love you.” Arthur’s face softened, and he gave you a small smile.

“I love you too.” Arthur stood up and pressed a kiss to your forehead. He grabbed his hat and left you alone in the room.

Arthur came back about an hour later. You were standing in front of the fireplace, fiddling with your hair. The anxiousness and excitement of what was going to happen kept you from relaxing. The most you could do was remove your weapons and just wait.

When Arthur pushed the door open the aura that surrounded him made your hair stand on end. He gently shut the door but gave you a hungry look. His footsteps were deafening as he stalked towards you; the sway of his hips had you licking your lips.

“What you looking at, girl?” His voice was so low and threatening.

“N-nothing.”

“That so? Then, why you looking at me?” He stopped so his chest was inches from your own. The dark, hungry look in his eyes sent a chill down your spine. You have never felt so small, so aroused around Arthur than at that moment.

You jumped when his rough hand cupped your face. There was a flicker of something in Arthur’s eyes that reminded you this was a game. A game that you asked to play. Taking a deep breath and swallowing, you spoke.

“Yeah, I’m looking at you, gunslinger. What you gonna do about it?” A look of amusement crossed Arthur’s face, then it was gone.

In one smooth motion, Arthur threw you over his shoulder and carried you to the large bed. You gasped in surprise and began to kick your legs and attempt to pull away, but a sharp smack to your ass stopped you. Arthur chuckled at the noise you made and dropped you onto the bed.

He made a show of undoing his gun belt. The look in his eyes and the clinking of the belt sent a tremor through your body. The belt was placed on the bedside table and his hat sat on top. You watched the man with heated eyes.

Arthur grabbed your ankle and pulled you down to the edge of the bed. He poised his larger body over your and pressed his mouth to yours. The kiss was harsh; all teeth and full of force. He tasted of tobacco and whiskey. As much as you tried to take control of the kiss, he overpowered you. The way he began to grind himself against your clothed crotch, and the feeling of his growing erection, had you whimpering into Arthur’s mouth.

His hands, so strong and large, trailed up your thighs to your waist. Shivers ran down your spine when his hands rested on the front of your blouse. You barely noticed when fingers gripped the fabric and pulled; the sounds of buttons popping and tearing fabric made you gasp. Arthur growled and bit your lip.

When you were fully naked, Arthur stared down at your naked body. The hungry look in his eyes and the way his hands ghosted along your skin sent goosebumps along your skin. One of his hands held your arms above your head and the other cupped your cunt. Two of his fingers were deep inside you, the heel of his hand rubbed against your clit. Your moans and the wet sounds from your pussy filled the room.

He pulled away and flipped you onto your stomach. Your legs were like jelly and you could feel your slick slide out of your aching cunt. The bed dipped behind you as Arthur climbed up. His hands gripped your hips and pulled you up onto your knees. He was breathing hard as he pulled himself out of his pants and lined himself up with your pussy.  
The head of his dripping cock teased your lips and rubbed against your swollen clit. You attempted to push yourself back onto him, but a sharp slap to your rear halted you.

“I control what’s going to happen, got it?” he snarled. When you didn’t reply fast enough, he grabbed your hair and pulled. “I asked, do you understand?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

He released his grip and without warning, Arthur pushed himself all the way into you. The way the man filled you up was perfect; the slight burn from his forceful thrust left you wanting more. His breathing grew heavy and a soft gasp left him. Even after finger fucking you, you were still so tight.

He started off slow, giving you time to adjust. His hand came down a couple times on your ass. Your gasps and whimpers for more encouraged him. The slow pace he had set was soon forgotten, and he fucked you with everything he had. The sounds of skin on skin, his low throaty grunts, and your wails filled the room. Before, you would have been horrified with how loud you being, but at this moment you didn’t care.

Arthur was finally fucking you the way you wanted; fast and hard. His hands gripped your waist, pulling any excess skin. He leaned over your body; his facial hair rubbed against your shoulder and neck. You gasped when he sunk his teeth into your shoulder. He growled into your skin, eager to mark you as his.

When he pulled out of your dripping cunt, you thought something was wrong, but then he flipped you onto your back. He brought both your legs to rest on his shoulders and leaned over your body. Without a word, Arthur pushed into you. Your mouth fell open and your eyes rolled into the back of your head, he had never been so deep before. Arthur was having a similar reaction; his hands gripped your legs and his eyes were shut tight. His jaw was clenched and he was breathing hard. When your nails raked down his back, he couldn’t hide the way he shivered.

Arthur didn’t slow his pace if anything his thrusts seemed to be more forceful. He bit your lips and neck, savoring the way you cried out. His hands held you in a firm grip, but one hand wrapped around your neck. He grunted when your cunt tightened around him, and a dark smile crossed his face.

“You like my hand wrapped around your pretty little neck?” His voice was strained and so very low.

“Y-yeah.”

“What if I squeezed a little harder?” Arthur applied the slightest amount of pressure to the sides of your throat. The feeling was almost overwhelming. Your mouth fell open and your eyes began to roll into the back of your head. “Thought you would like that.”

Arthur spent the rest of the time alternating between applying the barest amount of pressure, to almost making you black out. With each thrust, his cock rubbed against a specific spot inside you that was bringing you closer and closer to the edge. His growls and snarls, the roughness of his hands, and the weight of his body on you drove you to edge.

The orgasm that tore through you was a surprise. Your body arched and shook beneath Arthur. The man barely had enough time to pull out and cum along your stomach and chest. For a moment, neither of you moved. The only sounds you could hear was your pounding heart and his ragged breaths. 

Arthur moved first. He rested your legs back on the bed and moved off of you. He came back a moment later with a wet rag and some water for you.

“Honey, you ok?” he asked. He wiped your stomach and chest clean, and one of his hands grabbed yours.

“Y-yeah.”

“Was I too hard?” You opened your eyes and saw the worry on his face. His hair was a mess, and sweat beaded his forehead.

“No, you were perfect. Thank you. Did you not enjoy it?”

“I really enjoyed it. I’ve never been that rough before, never wanted to hurt the person I’m with. But seeing you enjoying yourself, and hearing those wonderful moans, God, it did something to me. And knowing you trust me, well it makes me feels really good.”

“I’m glad.”

You both grew silent. Arthur continued to clean you, then gave you a clean shirt to wear. He cleaned himself, changed, and laid down beside you. His arms wrapped around your body and he pressed several soft kisses to the marks he left on your neck and shoulders.

“Sweetheart?”

“Yeah, Arthur?”

“Any part you liked the most and would like to do again.”

“All of it,” you laughed. Arthur laughed behind you and kissed your ear. “But I really liked the choking and the spanking.”

“Gotta make sure you tell me or give me a sign if it gets to be too much, alright?”

“Course, Arthur.”

The room grew silent once more. Arthur’s warm body and the feeling of his skin on yours helped lull you to sleep. Your eyes closed and as your breathing began to slow, you felt a familiar pair of lips and stubble pressed against your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
